


Whack The Throttle

by prettypinkliquid



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby angst, F/M, First Time Parents, Modern AU, Modern Era, Mom with Unconventional Job, NHRA, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinkliquid/pseuds/prettypinkliquid
Summary: The eve of one of the biggest races of the year, Cara's family gets sidetracked by a bump in the road.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Caradin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Whack The Throttle

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to have the next chapter of The New Girl ready to go by the end of the weekend, but this just wouldn't leave me alone today.

  
Cara yawned and stretched, using the TV remote to scroll through the channels and search for something to use for background noise, otherwise Bean was going to be an absolute terror to put to bed, and she'd be seriously irritable for her race tomorrow morning.  
  
The family was in Bristol for the weekend, Cara was a Funny Car driver for the NHRA's Top Fuel class, and they had spent a hot, adrenaline fueled day at the track as Cara climbed the ladder through eliminations to the semi-finals, which would be held along with the final race between each class in the morning.  
  
Worst case scenario she went out in the semi's, they tore the car down, and then packed up to head for the Fall Nationals in Dallas. Best case scenario she left Bristol with a Wally and they packed up and headed to Dallas.  
  
Din, her former competitor turned teammate, and husband for the last five years, had just gone into the bathroom of their hotel suite, to give their eighteen month old daughter a bath and get her bedtime routine going.  
  
A loud thump followed by a blood curdling scream brought her to her feet, and she met Din at the doorway between the front room and the bedroom, a wailing toddler in his arms. "Somebody decided they didn't want a bath, and tried to run, and headbutted the corner of the vanity," he said above their daughters cries.  
  
Cara winced in sympathy and took the tot into her arms, doing her best to try to soothe her. Minutes went by and the crying didn't subside, and she began to worry. "I'm not sure if she's hurt or if she's tired and this just set off a massive tantrum, I wanna take her to the ER," she said, turning to Din who was already moving back into the bedroom.

“Gimmie five minutes to pack a bag in case we have to stay overnight,” he said.

Twenty minutes later they entered the ER of the Niswonger Children’s Hospital where they were quickly assessed by the registrar who immediately put them in a room upon learning they were there for a head injury. Beans tears were coming in waves, she would seem to calm down for a few minutes when there was a new change to what was going on, but as soon as she realized her normal routine had stopped again they would return.

They were in the room for what felt like an eternity, but according to the clock on the wall was just five minutes when there was a light knock before the door opened and two women entered the room, one much older than the other. The younger of the two introduced them both. “Hello there, I’m Doctor Strauss and this is Nurse Reed. What brings you in to see us today?” She asked.

“We’re staying at a hotel in Bristol, and mid bedtime routine she thought it would be a good idea to make a break for it and not take a bath. She ran smack into the corner of the bathroom vanity as she tried to run,” Din answered. “The thing is, last weekend at Midwest Nationals in Illinois she took a pretty nasty fall and never dropped that first tear.”

“She’s a major crankpot when she gets sleepy, so I dunno if her behavior is because of her banging her head, or if it’s because she wants to nurse and go to bed and nobody will let her,” Cara added.

“That baby is too old to be nursing, she should’ve been weaned by the time she was a year old,” the nurse said angrily.

“Your opinions on her nursing are unwarranted Reed,” the doctor said. She turned her attention back to her patient. “Was she looked at when she fell the first time?”

“We didn’t take her to the ER, but…” Cara began.

“So she falls and because she wasn’t crying you don’t bother getting her checked out because no tears must mean nothings wrong. This is the problem with new mom’s today, they don’t do anything for their babies that might inconvenience them,” Reed spat. “She should be given to someone who actually knows how to take care of their baby.”

Cara’s hackles rose. She hated being told how to raise their daughter by anyone, especially when the advice was unsolicited. She never got the chance to say anything.

“Outside, NOW!” Doctor Strauss barked. The nurse turned and stomped out of the room. “I’m sorry, I assure you I will be having words with her and a patient advocate shortly. Please continue.”

“We didn’t take her to the ER because my profession requires medical personnel to be on sight at all times. I had her checked over by a paramedic, and the doctor at the track. Both saw nothing in her behavior that gave them concern, and they told me to keep an eye on her and take her if she started to behave differently,” Cara explained. “Nothing happened unless you count getting upset because we don’t want to be laid down to have our diaper changed all of a sudden.”

The doctor chuckled. “If she was checked over by medical professionals who didn’t’ seem to be overly concerned I wouldn’t worry about it. Is there any way you can turn her around so I can get a look at her head? I’m not going to touch her if I can help it, I think it’ll make things worse,” she said.

Cara attempted to turn Bean around, and as she thought it only started another batch of tears. She held the toddler still as long as she could, to give the doctor time to look at her daughter’s head. “I’m not seeing anything that concerns me, we’ll still get an x ray just to be sure. I ordered it before I came into the room so the radiologist should be here shortly. Once you get the x-ray taken and return to the room, feel free to let her nurse and go to sleep.  
  
Cara nodded and turned Bean around again to snuggle her against her shoulder, rubbing the eighteen-month old's back attempting to soothe her. "Just a few more minutes sweetie I promise. Then you can have some milk and go night night," she cooed.  
  
The toddler wasn't having it. She kept plucking at Cara's top and pushing on her chest with her fists. There was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal a pair of young women, one redheaded and one blonde. “Hi there, I’m A’Me. If you and the bub will come with me, we can get her x-rayed so everyone will stop poking at her and she can get on with her night,” the redhead said.

“Ashleigh will be the new nurse assigned to your case, she’ll work with your husband to get all the information the hospital needs for records, as well as cocooning the room so it’s all ready for this little one to go to bed here very shortly,” Doctor Strauss said.

“I can’t believe that battle axe thought it was okay to talk to you that way,” Ashleigh said. “I promise you, she’s the exception, not the norm around here.”

“Once she gets the x-ray I won’t come back until I’ve had a chance to review it, and provided there’s nothing concerning, I’ll bring the discharge paperwork back with me,” Doctor Strauss said.

“C’mon, let’s go get the worst part over with so this little cutie can get some beauty sleep,” A’Me said.

Cara swung her legs off the bed and stood, pausing to give Din a quick kiss before she followed A’Me out of the room.

As they walked down the hall Cara noticed she was getting sympathetic looks from the nursing and support staff. “News travels fast around here, everyone knows what Ol’ Meanie said. You put her bullshit about nursing your baby right out of your head. I nursed both of mine exclusively until they were two, and then intermittently for another year after,” A’Me said. “The only time you should wean her is if she’s ready to give it up.”

“We’ve introduced a couple of solids at this point, she loves mashed potatoes. The only reason we haven’t offered more is because of the nature of my job. We travel a lot and nursing helps her cope with being in unfamiliar surroundings. I wouldn’t want to think about trying to put her to bed in a hotel room if she wasn’t nursing,” Cara said, and then promptly winced at how she seemed to be talking the poor woman’s ear off. “Sorry, I’m babbling.”

“It’s alright, you’re not bothering me in the slightest,” A’Me said. “What’s the little cutie’s name?”

“Scarlett Raven, but everyone calls her Bean because her daddy and I used jellybeans to announce the pregnancy,” Cara answered.

“I don’t know which I like better, the name or the nickname,” A’Me said. She led her into the room with the x-ray machine in it, and Cara braced herself for another round of tears and crying. “She’s overtired so getting her to lie still is out of the question at this point, and you’re not going to like what you’re gonna have to do. Once we get both you and her in an apron, put her on the table and then use your upper body to pin her to the table. We only have to take one shot, so I’ll line up the machine and get it done as quickly as I can.”

Cara nodded, and stood Bean on the table and draped the heavy apron over her tiny body. The toddler instantly began stomping her feet and crying, trying to grab hold of Cara to be picked up again. “I know baby, I know,” Cara soothed. She blew out a breath as she put on an apron, quickly scooping up the toddler and laying her on the table, using as little of her weight as possible to hold Bean still.

A’Me quickly lined up the crosshairs on the machine, Cara gently sliding a hand around her daughter’s throat to hold her head still. The crying became screaming, and Cara fought the urge to scoop up her daughter and tell A’Me to shove the x-ray where the sun didn’t shine. It was for Bean’s own good and she knew it but hearing her daughter’s distress and knowing she was an active part in causing it tore at Cara’s heart.

“You’ll hear a click and a whine followed by a beep. Once you’ve heard all three you can pick her up again,” A’Me said before she quickly padded out of the room.

“We’re almost done baby I promise,” Cara cooed. She could feel Bean trying to kick her feet, desperate to get up. She decided that when they got back to the hotel room Bean was sleeping with them, and Cara was going to bed topless so that the tot could nurse on demand for the rest of the night, something she hadn’t done in nearly six months.

Cara heard the click, whine, and beep and instantly stood, letting the apron fall to the floor and ripping the child sized one off her daughter’s small frame. She picked up the eighteen-month-old, her heart breaking all over again as Bean clung to her, frantically tugging on her shirt. “As soon as we get to the room and you put your jammies on, I promise,” Cara said, holding up her pinkie finger. The latest round of tears momentarily subsided long enough for Bean to lift her hand and touch the offered finger with her own pinkie.

“Lemme get the exposure plate put in, and I’ll walk you back to your room,” A’Me said.

“Thanks, but it’s not necessary, we can find our way back,” Cara said. She gave the tech a smile as she walked past her and out the door.  
  


* * *

  
  
When they got back to the room, Cara spotted a note on the door that said 'Shhh! Baby Sleeping! No un-necessary entering!'. She smiled, and as they walked in the room the only illumination was given off by the TV. She stood the cranky toddler on the bed. "Let daddy put your jammies on, and then you can get your milk and go night night," she said softly, using the same phrase that was part of the tot's normal bedtime routine.  
  
Bean consented to the idea and wobbled over to where Din stood with a pack of wet wipes to clean off the track grime. Cara snagged a couple for herself, wiping down her face and arms which had gotten coated with a layer of slobber and tears. She stripped down, changing into the loose tank top and soft shorts that Din had grabbed.  
  
She adjusted the pillows and then sat down Indian style on the bed, grinning as she watched Din gently coax the exhausted tot through getting her hair brushed and changing her clothes. Din fastened the diaper in place, then pulled the t-shirt down over it, giving the toddler's bottom a soft pat. "Give daddy sugar," he said.  
  
Bean obediently puckered her lips like a fish and turned her face up, her goodnight kiss from her daddy as vital as momma's milk. The eighteen-month-old turned and fumbled up the bed, dropping into Cara's lap with a whimper that held the threat of another round of tears.  
  
Cara shifted the child in her arms and then worked up one side of her tank top, exposing a nipple. "Here baby," she cooed.  
  
Bean instantly latched on and suckled greedily, prompting Cara to make a face at the intense pressure. “Take it easy sweetheart, momma’s not going to let anyone keep you away from your milk,” she said.

Bean settled into a steady sucking rhythm as she relaxed. She grabbed a handful of Cara's tank top with her upper hand, a holdover habit she had, and closed her eyes with a content sigh. "Much better," Din murmured, automatically lowering his voice as they did every night at bedtime.  
  
"Mmhmm," Cara agreed, rocking from side to side, and rhythmically patting their daughter's behind. "So, what was the cocoon option the nurse offered?" She whispered.  
  
" They put the sign on the door and dimmed the lights, and then she brought me a list of stuff they could provide for her if we didn't have access to it. Diapers, a pair of pjs that kinda thing. They also offered to get stuff for us from the cafeteria. I declined that cause I know you won’t eat til she's given the all clear," he replied.  
  
"She was hysterical while we got the x-ay. I had to lie on top of her and wrap a hand around her throat to keep her still," Cara explained. “Judging by how quickly she stopped crying and how hard she’s suckling my vote is still that this is just a tantrum because she’s tired and hungry.”

“Seeing her so content makes me inclined to agree with you,” Din agreed.

“She’s sleeping in our bed tonight, and I’m gonna let her nurse on demand too,” Cara informed him.

“Perfectly fine with me,” Din replied. “Sleeping topless?”

“Yep, to make it easier for her if she wakes up hungry in the middle of the night,” Cara answered. She looked down as she felt the pressure on her nipple release, and Bean gave a slight whimper.

“More,” came the tiny voice.

“Well stand up and turn around then,” Cara said with a smile. She helped Bean to resettle on her lap, adjusting her clothes and offering her the other nipple. When the toddler had comfortably resumed nursing, she returned her attention to her conversation with Din.

“Been answering a flurry of texts from the nitro family, including one from Don,” Din said.

“Big daddy?” Cara asked. Din nodded. “Wow!”

“What did he say?” Cara questioned.

“That she’s a nitro baby and a blown cylinder won’t slow her down,” Din answered.

Cara chuckled. “That’s cute.”

“It’s the truth too,” Din said.

Cara looked down as she felt the pressure release on her nipple a second time and smiled to see that Bean was sound asleep. She gently unlatched her, straightening her shirt, and snuggling the toddler against her shoulder. Bean turned her head so that her face was against Cara’s neck, and Cara gently rested her cheek against the toddler’s head. Cara looked over at Din to ask if he’d brought a blanket to find him pulling one out of the bag. He handed it over and she draped it over the baby just as there was a light knock on the door.

Doctor Strauss entered the room with a clipboard in hand. “She’s fine. It’ll probably be tender for a couple of days, and might bruise, but pain wise it won’t be anything Tylenol can’t manage,” she said. She turned towards Din. “If daddy will sign the papers right quick, you’re free to go.”

Din took the clipboard and signed both forms before passing it back to the doctor. “Hope she feels better in the morning,” Doctor Strauss said. “Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Cara said as she stood up again. Din shouldered the bag and Cara pulled the blanket further up over Bean’s head so that the bright light wouldn’t wake her. She followed him out into the hallway, happy that her fears had been for naught, and they were going home.


End file.
